L' Ile
by Linorea
Summary: Une source d'énergie mystérieuse, rien de tel pour atiser la curiosité de notre petit scientifique adoré.


**Disclaimer**** : L'univers de Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient pas et je ne retire aucun bénéfice de ces écrits. **

**Présentation**** : J'ai écrit cette histoire il y a trèèèès longtemps ce qui explique que cela se passe courant saison 2. Elle est courte mais le but était simplement de rédiger une petite aventure dans le ton de la série, ce que j'espère avoir à peu près réussi. **

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires. **

**Résumé**** : Des ruines Anciennes + une source d'énergie mystérieuse = Un Rodney heureux. Ou presque… **

**L'île**

Au son de l'alarme qui indiquait l'ouverture de la porte des étoiles le docteur Weir sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers la salle de commandes.

« C'est le colonel Sheppard, madame. » L'informa un technicien.

« Baissez le bouclier. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il ne s'écoula pas trente seconde avant que l'équipe principale de l'expédition Atlantis n'arrive dans la salle d'embarquement.

« Nous aurions du rester »

« Mckay ! »

Elisabeth descendit les marches en se demandant la raison de la mauvaise humeur plus qu'apparente du docteur Mckay. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas : En moyenne, Rodney était plus souvent d'humeur massacrante que joyeuse.

« Le colonel Sheppard a raison. Avec la nuit tombante, cela n'aurait pas été prudent » Sermonna Teyla.

« C'est possible mais si c'était un E2PZ et qu'il nous passe sous le nez, je nierais toute responsabilité. » Grommela le scientifique.

« Les E2PZ ne s'envolent pas en général… » Fit remarquer le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard.

Arrivant à leur hauteur, le docteur Weir voulu savoir de quoi il retournait mais Rodney ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser la question. Il répondit au chef de son équipe avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix :

« Ca, on ne l'a pas encore vérifié. »

« Vous avez pensé à toutes les bêtes sauvages qui attendent la nuit pour pouvoir vous sauter à la gorge ? »

Contrairement à toute attente, la remarque venait de Ronon qui semblait mi-agacé, mi-amusé par le comportement du scientifique. Rodney prit très au sérieux ses paroles et ne rajouta rien. Que pouvait-il répondre à un homme qui avait passé sept ans de sa vie à parcourir les jungles et forêts de la galaxie ?

« Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ? » Réussit enfin à demander Elisabeth.

« Le docteur Mckay souhaitait que nous explorions la jungle afin de vérifier une hypothèse établie à partir de relevés énergétiques. » Expliqua Teyla.

« Un fait, pas une hypothèse. Il y avait une importante source d'énergie et… »

« Et vous n'aviez aucun moyen de nous dire ce que c'était ni à quelle distance ça se trouvait. Et la nuit tombait. Et nous n'étions pas équipés pour une mission à travers la jungle. »

« Colonel, avez vous trouvé une trace de civilisation ? »

« Rien de plus que les quelques bâtiments en ruines autour de la porte. Mais nous étions sur une île, il est toujours possible qu'une civilisation existe sur un continent. Il faudrait faire le tour de la planète en jumper pour être sûr. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser de jumper pour trouver la source énergétique ? » Questionna Weir.

« La jungle est trop dense. On ne pourrait pas se poser. » Soupira Mckay.

Rodney savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas retourner sur la planète sans un meilleur équipement ni avant le jour mais cela ne l'empêchait nullement de bouder à la Mckay. Il détestait avoir tord. Les mots que prononça Sheppard le mirent tout de même de meilleure humeur.

« Elizabeth, je demande la permission de retourner sur cette planète dès demain matin. »

« Permission accordée, John. »

« Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais en profiter pour prendre une douche. »

En passant près de Mckay il lui tapota l'épaule en lançant d'une joie non feinte :

« Demain, Rodney. Demain ! »

A l'aube en effet, toute l'équipe se tenait prête à partir dans la salle d'embarquement. Toute l'équipe à l'exception de leur leader. Le docteur Mckay qui était près bien avant l'heure prévue commençait à s'impatienter et ne cessait de consulter sa montre. Enfin, le lieutenant-colonel apparut, descendant quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Il tenait quelque chose sous son bras emmitouflé dans un tissu noir.

« Désolé pour le retard ! » Lança t-il sans sincérité.

« Oh! Mais prenez votre temps. » Répondit ironiquement Rodney.

Le colonel déplia le tissu qu'il tenait et découvrit trois lames, plus petites et larges qu'une épée de fabrication terrienne. Il en tendit une dans son fourreau à Mckay. Ce dernier observa l'objet avec appréhension.

« Vu l'état de ce truc, à la moindre éraflure c'est le tétanos assuré… »

Agacé, Sheppard lui plaqua l'arme contre l'abdomen et il fut bien obligé de la prendre.

« Ce sont des sortes de machettes de fabrication athosienne. Avec la végétation, ce ne sera pas du luxe. »

« On les utilise pour dépecer les proies. » Expliqua Teyla pendant que le scientifique passait la lanière de cuir autour par dessus sa tête, laissant l'arme pendre à son coté.

Sheppard avait prévu deux autres « machettes », pour lui et Teyla. Ronon quant à lui avait déjà sa propre épée.

« En espérant qu'il n'y aura rien à dépecer. » Souligna ce dernier.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'équipe passa l'horizon des évènements sans un regard en arrière. Derrière la rambarde de la salle de contrôle, Elisabeth observait le miroitement du vortex en espérant, comme toujours, qu'il ne leur arriverait rien.

« Alors Mckay, dans quelle direction devons nous aller ? »Demanda le colonel Sheppard.

Ils venaient juste d'arriver sur la plage où se trouvait la porte des étoiles. Bien entendu, la plage était assez grande pour que les voyageurs intergalactiques ne courent pas le risque de se retrouver les pieds dans l'eau. Quelques piliers d'origine vraisemblablement Ancienne subsistaient autour de la porte mais la majeure partie était couchée ou brisée et même les deux à la fois. A la lisière de la jungle demeurait un petit bâtiment d'environ cinq mètres carrés. En réalité, seuls les murs perduraient, le toit s'étant effondré depuis bien longtemps. Rodney était concentré sur un appareil Ancien qui relevait les niveaux d'énergie ou de radiation. Appareil essentiel dans le kit du parfait petit scientifique.

« Je dirais par-là. » Répondit-il en pointant la jungle du doigt.

« Plus on sera proche et plus je serais précis. » Murmura t-il pour lui-même bien que la grimace de Sheppard à son égard laissait supposer qu'il avait entendu.

Evidement, s'il y avait eu un chemin dans des temps lointains, celui-ci n'existait plus. C'est donc à coups de machette que l'équipe s'enfonça dans la jungle sans savoir ce qui pouvait s'y cacher.

« Akuna Matata… » Souffla Sheppard en frappant de toutes ses forces sur une liane deux fois plus grosse que son bras.

A force de persévérance et un peu aussi grâce à l'aide de Ronon, la liane céda, libérant le passage.

« Qu'avez-vous dit colonel ? » Questionna Teyla.

« Oh. Rien d'important. C'est… »

Il fut coupé par le monologue de Rodney.

« Ca c'est étrange… Je me demande d'où peuvent provenir ces fluctuations. Pourtant la source d'énergie semble stable… »

« Y aurait-il un problème dont vous aimeriez nous faire part Mckay ? »

Sur ces mots, le colonel John Sheppard se tourna vers le scientifique, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Son inquiétude ne faiblit pas, au contraire, lorsque Mckay tapa délicatement du plat de la main l'appareil Ancien.

« Aucun problème. Il y a juste ces étranges flux énergétiques qui semblent venir d'un peu partout. »

« Et en quoi est-ce inquiétant ? »

« J'ai dis étrange. » Rétorqua le scientifique. « Cela n'a sans doute aucune importance. »

« Vous en êtes certain ? » Demanda Ronon, formulant la question que tous se posaient.

« Bien sûr ! Enfin presque… Ce dont je suis vraiment sûr, c'est que nous devrions aller un peu plus à l'ouest. »

Sheppard reprit la tête de colonne en grommelant :

« Vers l'ouest ! Et avec le sourire. »

« Quatre heures qu'on marche et toujours rien. » Fit remarquer Ronon à Teyla qui lui répondit :

« L'île semble grande et si elle cache une arme ou un E2PZ comme le pense le docteur Mckay alors il est de notre devoir de continuer. Rien n'est de trop contre les Wraiths. »

Ronon laissa passer Teyla et Rodney afin de fermer la marche.

Environ deux heures plus tard, le groupe tomba sur une rivière. Ils s'y arrêtèrent afin de reprendre des forces et de permettre au docteur Mckay, leur brillant scientifique, de retrouver son chemin. Chemin qu'il avait malencontreusement perdu.

« Vous êtes perdu. » Affirma Sheppard, mâchonnant une barre de céréales et observant Mckay qui faisait des tours sur lui-même en tenant le détecteur devant lui.

L'absence de réponse voulait tout dire. Irrité par son propre manque de réussite, Rodney s'assit brutalement sur un rocher. Il sortit une lotion contre les moustiques qu'il appliqua sur toutes les parcelles visibles de son corps. Le lieutenant-colonel ne pouvait pas nier que les moustiques sur cette planète étaient particulièrement gros et voraces. Il s'était déjà fait piquer à plusieurs reprises ce qui n'était pas particulièrement agréable.

« Alors ? » Lança t-il à Teyla et à Ronon qui revenaient de leur inspection des alentours.

« Rien colonel. » Répondit Teyla.

« Si ce n'est quelques gros prédateurs qui nous suivent à la trace. » Ajouta le runner.

« Gros comment ? » S'inquiéta Mckay.

« Sais pas. Gros. »

// Colonel Sheppard ? // Grésilla la voix lointaine du docteur Weir.

John appuya sur le bouton de la radio.

« Elisabeth ? »

// Comment avancent vos recherches ? Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide ? //

« Oh non ! Tout va pour le mieux. » Dit-il tout en fixant Rodney. « Seulement, il n'y a aucune chance pour que nous rentrions avant la nuit. Elle tombe relativement tôt sur cette planète et la source d'énergie de Mckay est un peu plus loin que prévu. »

// Vous allez passer la nuit dans la jungle ? //

« Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix. »

// Dans ce cas, je tenterais de vous joindre toutes les quatre heures. //

« Okay. »

Il coupa la communication.

« On ne va tout de même pas dormir dans cette jungle ? » Demanda anxieusement Rodney.

« Voyez ça comme un séjour sous les tropiques. » Lui répondit Sheppard en se levant. « Remplissez les gourdes, on y va. »

Pendant qu'il remplissait sa gourde de l'eau de la rivière, Mckay eu l'idée brillante de regarder une nouvelle fois le détecteur Ancien. Les fluctuations d'énergie devenaient presque constantes lorsque le scientifique approchait l'appareil de la surface de l'eau.

« Ca alors ! »

Sous le coup de la surprise, il lâcha sa gourde dans la rivière. Il réussit à la rattraper _in extremis_ et rapprocha le détecteur de l'eau pour avoir une confirmation.

« Que se passe t-il docteur Mckay ? » S'enquit Teyla.

« C'est incroyable ! » S'exclama t-il avec le sourire d'un enfant qui découvre un nouveau jouet.

« Incroyable ! Vraiment étonnant ! »

John et Ronon s'approchèrent pour voir ce qui mettait le scientifique dans un tel état d'euphorie et ne virent absolument rien qui puisse susciter cet effet.

« C'est l'eau ! L'énergie que je capte depuis tout à l'heure en plus de la source principale et qui m'empêche de la localiser, elle vient de l'eau ! »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il y a des petits poissons pleins d'énergie là dedans ? »

Le scientifique regarda le colonel comme s'il s'agissait du plus idiot des imbéciles.

« Les flux sont quasi constants. Chaque goutte d'eau est imbibée de cette énergie. »

« Vous auriez pu nous dire ça avant que nous remplissions nos gourdes. » Fit remarquer Ronon.

Rodney se tourna vers Sheppard.

« Colonel, vous voulez bien en boire s'il vous plaît ? »

« Vous n'avez qu'à le faire, vous ! »S'indigna Sheppard.

« Je le ferais avec plaisir mais je suis le seul scientifique présent. Mon métier est d'observer les effets que produisent les expériences sur d'autres que moi. »

« Les meilleures expériences sont celles que l'on fait par soit même. » Rétorqua le lieutenant-colonel avant d'ouvrir sa gourde et d'avaler une gorgée d'eau sous le regard attentif de ses trois compagnons.

« Alors ? » Demanda Rodney.

Sheppard ne répondit pas, attendit quelques secondes et bu une autre gorgée.

« Colonel ? » Questionna Teyla.

« Eh bien, je ne me sens pas mourir. »

« Très drôle… Il n'y a rien d'autre ? »

« Que voulez-vous que je vous dise Rodney ? Cette eau me semble tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Maintenant, on arrête les enfantillages et on repart à la recherche de la source mystère. »

Il ramassa son paquetage et s'apprêtait à repartir vers l'intérieur de la jungle quand Rodney l'apostropha :

« Nous devrions longer la rivière. Le flux d'énergie contenu dans l'eau ne peut venir que de la source mystère comme vous dites. »

A la surprise de tous, il prit la tête de la procession.

La nuit était tombée sans prévenir aux alentours de dix-neuf heures et leurs lampes torches ne leur offraient qu'une faible visibilité. De plus, ils avaient du s'éloigner de la rivière, le terrain étant devenu impraticable. Rodney qui était toujours en tête de colonne, suivit de près par Sheppard, essayait de se diriger au son de l'eau.

« Dès qu'on aura trouvé un endroit correct, on s'installera pour la nuit. » Informa le colonel.

« C'est une bonne idée. »

Le scientifique n'était pas très à l'aise. Il avait l'impression depuis un moment déjà d'apercevoir des yeux luire dans l'obscurité. Beaucoup trop d'yeux. Il aurait volontiers laissé passer John devant lui mais il ne voulait pas que tous croient qu'il avait peur. Même si c'était vrai.

CRAC !!!

Le sol céda soudainement sous les pieds de Rodney mais la chute mortelle ne suivit pas. Sheppard avait réussit à attraper le bras du scientifique avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Seulement voilà, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça.

« Bon sang ! Accrochez-vous Mckay ! »

« Et vous, ne me lâchez pas ! » Paniqua Rodney.

« Je ne vous lâcherais pas Rodney. Attrapez ma main ! »

Quand Ronon et Teyla arrivèrent à leur niveau, ils voulurent venir en aide à Sheppard mais ce dernier leur cria :

« N'avancez pas ! Le sol ne supportera pas plus de poids ! »

Mckay tenta d'attraper le bras du colonel de son bras libre mais n'y parvint pas. Il lança un regard horrifié à Sheppard avant de disparaître dans l'ombre.

« Rodney ! »

Sheppard ne pouvait détourner le regard du gouffre sans fin. Comment avait-il pu le lâcher ?

« Aïe ! » Résonna une voix familière.

« Mckay ! Vous êtes vivant ? » Cria Sheppard, s'adressant au puits noir.

« Si j'étais mort, je n'aurais pas si mal ! »

Le lieutenant-colonel soupira de soulagement et sentit que ses deux compagnons en faisaient autant.

« Vous pouvez m'envoyer une lampe ? »

John en laissa tomber une dans le gouffre et entendit un bruit sourd.

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé de m'assommer avec ! »

Rodney alluma la lampe torche et la dirigea vers le haut du puits, éclairant le visage de Sheppard, un visage soulagé de le voir en un seul morceau. Le scientifique fit glisser le faisceau de lumière sur les parois. Il y avait un tunnel, un tunnel qui menait forcément quelque part. Il sortit le détecteur énergétique qui était miraculeusement intact. Sous terre, le signal était beaucoup plus fort.

« Vous devriez venir me rejoindre. J'ai retrouvé la route mystère ! »

Avec l'aide d'une corde, Teyla, Ronon et John furent vite aux cotés de Rodney. Finalement, le puits ne faisait pas plus de quatre mètres de profondeur. Heureusement pour le scientifique ! Il s'en tirait avec seulement quelques bleus.

« Vous n'avez rien de cassé, docteur Mckay ? » S'enquit Teyla.

« Ca va, merci. La chute fut brutale mais sans conséquences dramatiques. »

Le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard observait l'entrée du tunnel avec appréhension. Au moins, s'ils avaient à faire demi-tour, ils pourraient remonter grâce à la corde qui était toujours attachée au tronc gigantesque d'un arbre.

« Elisabeth n'aura aucun moyen de nous joindre tant que nous serons sous terre » Dit-il pour lui-même avant de se tourner vers ses compagnons.

« Nous allons passer la nuit ici et demain nous pourrons explorer ces souterrains. »

« Pourquoi attendre demain ? » Voulu savoir Ronon. « Qu'il fasse jour ou nuit ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance sous terre. »

« Un peu de repos… » John regarda Rodney qui s'étendait déjà sur le sol rocailleux. « …nous fera à tous le plus grand bien. »

Sheppard montait la garde devant l'entrée du tunnel. Il avait prit la relève de Teyla et irait bientôt réveiller Ronon pour qu'il le remplace.

« Waaaa !!! »

Il se retourna vers la source du cri, arme au poing. Teyla et Ronon se réveillèrent en sursaut, se retrouvant instantanément debout. Les trois guerriers observaient l'auteur du hurlement qui était, bien entendu, Mckay. Il était toujours couché sur le dos, la tête relevée, paralysé devant l'araignée qui se tenait sur son torse. La situation aurait pu être comique si l'araignée en question, une horrible bête noire et poilue, n'avait pas un corps d'une quinzaine de centimètres de diamètre. Et c'était sans compter les pattes !

« Bon sang Mckay, c'est vraiment pas votre jour ! » Lança Sheppard.

L'intéressé n'osait pas bouger, fixant les nombreux yeux de l'animal.

« Quelqu'un aurait-il la bonté de retirer ce truc avant qu'il ne me bouffe ! » Finit-il par dire.

« eh bien… » Hésita le colonel. « Les mygales sur terre sont déjà mortelles mais elles ne font pas cette taille… »

« Il serait peut être sage d'attendre qu'elle s'en aille. Nous risquerions de blesser le docteur Mckay en tirant. » Fit remarquer Teyla.

« Quoi ! »

Un couteau vola à travers la grotte et finit sa route dans le corps de l'araignée qui après quelques soubresauts rendit son dernier souffle. Mckay se dépêcha de la pousser du bras et se leva en gigotant comme s'il avait une armée de fourmis dans les veines.

« Vous êtes cinglé ! »Lança t-il à Ronon qui récupérait son couteau.

« Je ne rate jamais ma cible. »

« Il y a une première fois à tout ! »

« Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est réveillé, je suggère que nous partions d'ici. » Dit Sheppard en ramassant ses affaires.

« Il y a peut être d'autres bestioles dans les environs. » Ajouta t-il.

« Je suis du même avis, colonel. » Acquiesça Teyla.

« Moi aussi. » Confirma Rodney qui se remettait de ses émotions en ouvrant une barre chocolatée.

Depuis plusieurs heures, l'équipe avançait dans le long couloir de pierre qui semblait légèrement en cote. Seuls de gros rongeurs semblables à des rats venaient troubler de temps en temps la monotonie des lieux en courant entre leurs jambes. Ils avaient depuis longtemps cessé de discuter. Le manque de sommeil et d'action se faisait sentir. Seul Rodney affichait un semblant de sourire, les yeux rivés sur le détecteur Ancien. Bientôt, ils trouveraient la source d'énergie et le scientifique s'en réjouissait d'avance.

« Ca, c'est pas bon signe. » Dit soudain Ronon en pointant sa lampe vers un tas de petits ossements. Ces os appartenaient sans doute à des rongeurs tels que ceux qui leur tournaient autour et couraient le long des parois.

« Restez sur vos gardes. » Conseilla Sheppard en armant son P-90, juste au cas ou.

Quand ils aperçurent enfin une lueur au bout du tunnel, une lumière d'un bleu éclatant, la tension ne baissa pas. Au contraire car au fur et à mesure de leur progression, des grognements lointains se faisaient de plus en plus proches.

Sheppard s'avança prudemment vers la sortie. Lorsqu'il vit enfin d'où provenaient les grognements, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

« Nom de… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Rodney qui s'était approché fut aussi surpris que le colonel. Il lui répondit néanmoins :

« Des tigres Dents de sabre je crois bien. »

« J'avais remarqué, merci. Mais vous avez vu leur taille ! »

« Je ne sais pas si vous vous en êtes rendu compte mais tout ce qui vit sur cette planète, plantes comprises, semble avoir eu une croissance démesurée. Et il m'est avis que la lumière qui se dégage de ce lac n'y est pas pour rien. » Expliqua t-il à voix basse.

En effet, le tunnel donnait sur une grotte immense qui comportait en son centre un magnifique lac souterrain d'où s'échappait une lumière d'un bleu sublime. Plusieurs filets d'eau s'en échappaient, coulant vers la sortie de la grotte ou disparaissant sous les murs rocailleux. Et à la sortie de la grotte justement, un grand tigre Dents de sabre de près de deux mètres de haut était assit, contemplant la jungle qui s'étendait à l'extérieur. Un autre tigre se désaltérait à la source et ne semblait guère prêter attention aux deux jeunes mâles qui se chamaillaient à coups de pattes derrière lui. Tous les quatre arboraient de magnifiques canines blanches qui n'avaient rien à envier aux lames des humains.

Sheppard, Ronon, Teyla et Rodney les observèrent durant un moment, profitant du fait que les animaux ne les aient pas encore vu. Jusqu'à ce que celui qui buvait lève la tête dans leur direction et pousse un rugissement terrifiant. Les quatre tigres avaient à présent les yeux rivés sur eux et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils n'attendraient pas plus longtemps avant de leur sauter à la gorge. Le lieutenant-colonel pointa son arme vers eux imité par Ronon.

« Vous n'allez pas leur tirer dessus ! » S'indigna Teyla.

Et quand les tigres se jetèrent sur eux dans un même élan, il tira. Affolés par le bruit des balles tirées en l'air, les quatre bêtes s'enfuirent vers la jungle.

Au lieu de se diriger vers la source d'énergie, Rodney s'intéressa à une portion de mur parfaitement lisse sur laquelle était inscrits divers symboles. Ronon et Sheppard surveillaient l'entrée de la grotte afin de dissuader les tigres d'approcher.

« De l'Ancien. » Dit Mckay. « Accompagné de schémas et de dessins. »

Teyla passa délicatement la main sur les dessins qui représentaient de façon détaillée l'évolution de certaines espèces animales dont les tigres. On pouvait nettement voir leur taille augmenter au fil des générations.

« Que dit le texte ? » Demanda l'athosienne.

« Que cette île est une sorte de Jurassic Parc. » Répondit le scientifique.

« Pardon ? »

« Un scientifique Ancien, Tellus, importa divers animaux sur cette île en plus de la faune locale dans le but de mener des expériences sur l'évolution. Sa principale découverte semble avoir été ce truc. » Dit-il en désignant le dessin d'une sphère bleue entourée d'un halo lumineux.

Rodney n'attendit pas que Teyla lui demande pour continuer son explication.

« L'énergie produite par cet engin placé dans la source d'eau avait pour but de renforcer les défenses immunitaires des animaux. Avec le temps, Tellus observa un changement chez toutes les créatures de l'île. Ces dernières ainsi que les plantes grandissaient au fil des générations. Les animaux vivaient de plus en plus longtemps mais pas autant que Tellus l'aurait souhaité. »

« C'est étonnant. » Remarqua Teyla.

« Les Anciens avaient déjà mené des expériences dans le but d'allonger leur propre vie mais ça n'a jamais été très concluant, si on exclut l'ascension. D'après ce qui est noté, la durée de vie sur l'île ne s'allongea jamais de façon exponentielle et finit par se stabiliser. Les Anciens abandonnèrent l'île et leurs expériences. »

« Cela à du se passer avec l'apparition des Wraiths. » Dit Teyla. « Ils avaient sans doute mieux à faire que de se concentrer sur une expérience qui ne fonctionnait pas comme ils l'avaient espéré. »

« C'est possible. Bon, allons voir cette source d'énergie ! »

Evidemment, la source d'énergie en question était sous l'eau et qui plus est au centre du lac qui devait faire près de dix mètres sur quinze. Il était aussi évident que l'un d'entre eux devrait se mouiller.

« Colonel… » Commença Rodney.

« Pas la peine Mckay. Je ne mettrais pas un seul orteil dans cette eau. »

« Mais… » Essaya le scientifique.

« Non. »

« J'vais y aller moi, chercher votre machin. » Proposa Ronon.

Tandis que Ronon descendait tout habillé dans le lac, Rodney lui rappela :

« Faites bien attention surtout. C'est un objet fragile. »

Ronon ne répondit pas. Ayant nagé jusqu'au centre, il plongea. La sphère n'était pas à plus de cinq mètres de profondeur. Il fut vite à ses cotés. La lumière l'aveuglait et il ne vit pas que la machine était reliée à plusieurs câbles. A peine eu t-il touché l'objet que tout se mit à trembler.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? » Cria Sheppard en fixant Mckay.

« J'en sais rien moi ! » Répondit celui-ci sur la défensive.

Ronon réapparut à la surface les mains vides. Il nagea jusqu'à la rive en évitant de justesse un bloc de roche qui s'était détaché du plafond. Ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le dernier à tomber.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » Reprocha Mckay au runner. Le regard de ce dernier incita le scientifique à ne pas faire d'autre remarque.

Les quatre compagnons coururent vers la sortie pendant que la grotte s'effondrait quand Rodney entendit : « Graou ! »

Le grognement venait d'une boule de poils plaquée contre la paroi rocheuse. Il avait du sortir de sa cachette aux premiers tremblements de terre. N'osant bouger, le bébé tigre qui faisait quand même près de soixante centimètres de long regardait le scientifique de ses grands yeux larmoyants. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Rodney revint sur ses pas et attrapa le bébé.

Il sortit juste à temps. La grotte s'effondra sur elle-même et les tremblements cessèrent presque instantanément.

« C'était… juste. » Fit Rodney en reprenant son souffle, la petite bête serrée contre lui.

« Il devait y avoir un système de sécurité. » Ajouta t-il.

« On était venu chercher une source d'énergie et vous ramenez un chaton. » Ironisa Sheppard.

« C'est très courageux de votre part d'être retourné chercher ce petit, docteur Mckay. » Le félicita Teyla.

Sheppard sourit en voyant le rouge monter aux joues de son ami.

« On va avoir un problème. » Annonça Ronon.

En effet, une dizaine de tigres Dents de sabre sortaient du couvert des arbres et s'avançaient vers eux avec la grâce du prédateur qui sait que sa proie n'a aucune chance. Le lieutenant-colonel n'hésiterait pas à tirer dans le tas si cela devait s'avérer nécessaire. Il était près et cette fois, même Teyla avait son arme pointée vers les animaux.

Le tigre de tête poussa un rugissement terrifiant qu'il ne termina pas. Le « chaton » sauta des bras de Mckay et s'avança tout pataud vers le tigre dominant, allant frotter sa tête contre l'une des gigantesques pattes. A la surprise de l'équipe, le tigre ronronna et fit doucement basculer le bébé sur le dos comme si les humains n'avaient pas été là.

Après avoir joué avec son petit, la tigresse l'attrapa délicatement par le cou et fit demi-tour sans accorder un seul regard aux responsables de la destruction de leur tanière. Tous les tigres présents l'imitèrent. Sheppard baissa son arme.

« Que vont-ils devenir maintenant ? » S'inquiéta Teyla.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on ait à s'en faire pour ça. » Lui répondit Rodney en scannant un filet d'eau qui s'échappait de sous la roche.

« La source d'énergie continuera à leur fournir cette eau miraculeuse. »

// Colonel Sheppard, vous êtes là ? // Demanda la voix d'Elisabeth, visiblement inquiète.

« Nous sommes tous là et entiers, Elisabeth. Mais je crains que nous ne rapportions rien avec nous. »

// Vous n'avez pas trouvé la source énergétique que détectait Mckay ? //

« Oh, si. Mais c'est assez long à expliquer. »

// Alors j'attendrais. Quand serez-vous de retour sur Atlantis ? //

« Attendez-nous pour le dîner. » Plaisanta Sheppard.

// C'est entendu. //

La transmission radio prit fin.

« Je suis sûr que le docteur Parrish serait ravi de venir étudier cette planète. C'est un biologiste après tout. Katie Brown aussi… » Fit Rodney tout en consultant une boussole.

« On verra tout ça plus tard. Pour le moment, je ne veux que rentrer chez nous, prendre un bon repas et dormir dans un vrai lit. » Dit le lieutenant-colonel.

« Par où doit on aller ? » Demanda t-il au scientifique toujours penché sur sa boussole.

Ce dernier haussa légèrement les épaules et pointa une direction du doigt.

« Peut être par là… »

**FIN**

**Alors ? Ce n'était pas trop nul ?**


End file.
